


A Conflict on the Battlefield

by thegreenwomanswalkman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenwomanswalkman/pseuds/thegreenwomanswalkman
Summary: Captain America and Black Widow argue over their com-links.A work for my theater class.





	A Conflict on the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archetypically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypically/gifts).



> CA- Captain America
> 
> BW- Black Widow 
> 
> SETTING: CA and BW are busy fighting an unknown enemy. CA is one side of the battlefield and BW is on the other. They are currently arguing through their com-links, a communication device on their suits, while battling incoming bad guys. Suddenly, the link goes to static then… nothing.

CA: ( _frantically into the com on his wrist_ ) Black Widow, status report. Natasha! Natasha, answer me.

                               ( _A beat. No answer._ )

          Nat, this isn’t funny. You shouldn’t even be on this mission anyway.

BW: ( _com crackling_ ) I’m here, Cap. ( _coughing_ ) Look, I know you want to protect us, but I told you. Until I’m fat enough to be waddling around the Tower, I’m still your partner.

                               ( _Hearing a sigh on the other end._ )

          Steve, I’m being careful. I’m having Banner check on them every time we come back and everything. But you need to stop worrying about me. I did just fine before you and I can do just as well now.

CA: ( _frustrated_ ) I know. You’re some big badass woman with an even bigger reputation to uphold. But it isn’t just you anymore. It’s you and me and them.

                               ( _A beat._ )

          There’s just some things you can’t do anymore. For your own safety.

BW: Fuck you. Anything you can do, I can do better. I know my body better than anyone else.

Even you.

                               ( _A beat._ )

          Look, Steve, I know you want to protect me, but I can do that on my own. I understand why you want to—because you couldn’t have this life with Peggy— but I’m my own person first before I’m your incubator. This has been my life for so long. I can’t abandoned everything I know for you.

                               ( _A beat_.)

          ( _Sadly_ ) This is all I know.

_CA finds her standing in the middle of a circle of dead enemies, head down and a frown on her face. CA cups BW’s chin and makes her look at him._

CA: I know this was unexpected. Hell, I didn’t even know that it was possible. But it’s happening and I’m going to be with you through the whole thing. No matter how many bad names you call me. Or how much you don’t need me.

                               ( _A beat. Eyes sparkling._ )

          Hey, maybe we should get a swear jar for the Tower!

BW: ( _rolls eyes_ ) Slow down, grandpa. We’ve got plenty of time for swear jars and all of that shit later. Now ( _looking toward the distance_ ) we’ve some idiots to save.


End file.
